


The Hive Calls

by DoobleBugs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hollow experiences emotions and hates it, Its a little weird but here we go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Transformation, Weird Plot Shit, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: The Denizens of the Hive are mysterious, solitary, and largely unknown. The Pale Children have to learn their ways fast before it's too late for Hollow.
Relationships: Hornet & Hive Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	The Hive Calls

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you find some doodles on tumblr and ramble to your friends at midnight?  
> A really weird fic! Hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, Hollow was known as The Pure Vessel. They were expected to be nothing, do nothing, know nothing. They were meant to be as empty as they could be; they did not think, they did not speak, they did not hope, they did not dream. They were completely empty.

Except they weren’t. They were never truly empty, Hollow only kept the facade for fear of being banished back into the Abyss they crawled out of and for fear of disappointing their father.

But that was all in the past. They didn’t need to keep the illusion of being empty anymore, but it was hard to break those bad habits they had put in place.

Hollow didn’t need to squash down their feelings anymore, or lock away a rogue thought, or swallow down a little dream. They were Hollow, and they were allowed to be themselves.

Likes and dislikes were a little new and a little exciting. Under the ever-watchful gaze of their father, they were never allowed to express liking or disliking anything. But with the help of their siblings, Hollow was allowed to discover what they liked and disliked.

Dislikes were easy. They didn’t like being tired, or hungry, or cold. They didn’t like the smell of the mushrooms from Fungal Wastes, and they hated their taste even more. They hated, hated,  _ hated  _ the color orange.

Likes weren’t as easy, but very exciting when they found one. They liked Ghost and Hornet. They liked their new bed and they liked it when Ghost would come in for snuggles after bad dreams. They liked it when Hornet would cook them something, it always tasted better than whatever they were served at the palace.

But Hollow loved, loved,  _ loved _ honey.

Hornet had given them a spoonful in their tea one day, and they had been hooked ever since. The siblings kept the sugary stuff in little jars, and sometimes Hollow would open a jar and drink the pure honey inside.

Yes, they would get scolded, but it was completely worth it. 

Then, Hornet started hiding the honey jars in her room, and Hollow had to get crafty. After a very long week, their sister went hunting for dinner and they had their chance. 

After distracting Ghost with a game of hide and seek, they snuck into Hornet's room to have some delicious honey.

Stars above, did she yell at them when she returned.

"Incredibly selfish! Greedy! Not bothering to think about us!" Hornet scolded, though at this point it was angry rambling. "Do you know how hard it is for Ghost to get honey when you drink it all?"

Hollow shook their head.

"Well!..." Turning to Ghost, she quietly asked, "Little Ghost, how hard is it to get honey?"

The little vessel shrugged in response.

"It's still incredibly rude of you, Hollow!" Hornet went back to shouting. "I don't understand! You're usually so level headed, except with honey!" She sighed, anger fading away. "You know, midwife used to tell me that if I ate too much honey, I would turn into a bee. Maybe you'll turn into a bee yourself."

Hollow rolled their eyes at such a ridiculous notion and Hornet's rage sparked back up. "Go to your room! I'm not serving you dinner! This is the last straw!"

Feeling the anger bubble inside them, Hollow stood up to loom over her. They weren't a child and they weren't going to be disciplined by their  _ younger sister. _ They practically raised her! Hollow wasn't going to let her boss them around nor subject them to asinine punishments aimed at grubs.

What, was she going to make them sit in the corner next?

But Hornet didn't back down. She glared at them, standing as straight as she could to gain more height (not very successful, but a good attempt). "Get out of my sight,  _ now, Hollow. _ " She practically snarled. "I don't want to see you until morning, got it? And if you don't leave, I'll  _ make you leave. _ Now get lost!"

Hornet turned away, signaling the end of the discussion. Hollow was stunned she spoke to them that way, looking at the little one for support. But little Ghost sheepishly shrugged and followed their sister to the kitchen to help with the dinner Hollow wasn't getting.

They felt a surge of emotions, none of them pleasant. Anger and confusion were easy to identify, but there were hints of others Hollow wasn't sure of. They felt...hurt. Hurt that she spoke to them that way. Confusion and anger melted together, making their head spin and chest ache, so they stomped up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"Do you think I was too harsh on them?" Hornet asked as she prepared her catch. Ghost stood nearby, holding a spatula and pretending to help. "I felt like I was a little harsh, but I've talked to them about it before! It's becoming a matter of principle. And this isn't like other times, I was planning on using that honey."

Ghost tilted their head, confused. She continued, "Cornifer found a recipe book in his travels. Iselda gave me some of the recipes that could be salvaged. I...wanted to make a pie."

Since when did Hornet bake? None of them were chefs unless you considered burning Vengeflies cooking. The little vessel stared at her, wanting to know what possessed their sister to bake a pie of all things.

Hornet's face went red. "What?! Am I not allowed to bake?!" But Ghost continued to stare. She stammered, "S-Stop staring at me like that! My reasons for baking are none of your concern, little Ghost!" But Ghost still stared, not happy with her answer.

After a tense silence, she muttered, "...I wanted to make Myla something."

Ghost, finally satisfied, gave her an understanding look.

"I know you just got back from the Hive, but can you please go tomorrow and get more honey?" Hornet asked. "Please?"

They nodded with no hesitation. "Thank you, thank you!" Hornet said, and - in a rare of affection that didn't involve trying to kill them - gave the little vessel a hug. "It means a lot to me."

* * *

The next morning was...tense. It was clear Hollow had been stewing in anger all night, sitting at the table like a dark stormcloud. They refused to touch their breakfast - highly unusual for them - and glared at nothing in particular. 

Hornet was quiet, unwilling to apologize for the night before. The two sat on the opposite ends of the table, refusing to acknowledge each other.

Ghost hated the awkward atmosphere and started to gather their things to go to the Hive. “Ah, leaving already?” She asked; anything to avoid the Brooding Mawleck in the room. “Make sure you have that charm of yours.”

The large vessel put a pause on their sulking to tilt their head at Ghost, curious as to where they were going. “Ghost is going to get more honey. Because I  _ need _ it.” Hornet said firmly, with hints of bitterness. “And you aren’t going to have  _ any.” _

The glare Hollow gave her was downright murderous. Hornet could tell they were focusing, and she honestly thought they were about to attack her. But instead of summoning waves of daggers, Hollow stood up and stormed outside. From the window she could see her elder sibling spar with the training dummy the Nailmaster from the Howling Cliffs helped make.

“...I have never seen them this angry before.” Hornet said quietly. “On the one hand, it’s good to see them showing more emotions instead of bottling them up.” She paused, watching Hollow easily slice the dummy in half. “...on the other hand....”

Ghost shuddered, remembering when they fought Hollow in the Temple. They seemed rather angry then, too. The little vessel wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, preferring the Hive to their siblings fighting.

* * *

Turns out the Hive was just as bad.

Hiveblood was the perfect charm for getting honey, allowing Ghost to pass by all the denizens of the Hive with no issue and steal honey from right under their antennae. And, other any other circumstance, a trip to the Hive would be no issue.

But during this trip, Hive Knight was guarding the river of honey. And he didn’t fall for the Hiveblood charm like the others. Ghost would have to either fight Hive Knight (bad), find a way to avoid him to gather honey (difficult) or find a different honey source (optimal).

Making sure to hide behind any cover they could find, little Ghost snuck around Hive Knight to find other honey sources. They weren’t sure where else to look; the river in the main room was the only source they could think off-

Oh. There was  _ that  _ room. The room buried deep in the Hive that they had visited only once before. The room where they had found Hiveblood. The room where they fought Hive Knight the first time. The room where Queen Vespa lay dead.

But this was for Hornet! They loved Hornet, and Hornet loved them (they certainly hoped she did) so they would enter the tomb of the queen for honey.

Little Ghost kept their head low, avoiding the soldiers and guardians. They shouldn’t attack unless provoked, but the vessel didn’t want them to go tell Hive Knight they were there. Ghost  _ really _ didn’t like Hive Knight.

After some more sneaking around, little Ghost climbed into the room that held Queen Vespa. Her giant form was still there, untouched by decay. Her eyes stared at nothing, her body unmoving. She looked peaceful, almost like she was sleeping; except they had spoken to her spirit before. 

Ghost bowed to her out of respect. They were in her chambers, taking her honey, it was the least they could do. Did the others know of her passing? Hive Knight seemed to be unaware during their previous fight, surely he must know by now, right?

They decided the discussion of Vespa's passing fell under 'not their problem' and they climbed down. Deeper down the room, protected by spikes - Ghost presumed the Hive Knight would normally be another defense, but he wasn't here - was a river of honey.

Or, Ghost thought it was honey. It smelled like honey and had the same consistency, but the color was all wrong. This wasn't the golden yellow they were used to, but milky white with hints of gold. This  _ was _ honey, right?

Regardless, they pulled out a jar and began to harvest.

Just as the jar was full, a shadow fell over them. Hesitantly, Ghost turned to see the looming figure of the Hive Knight. And stars above, did they look  _ furious. _

With a loud buzz - that almost sounded like a snarl with how aggressive it was - the Hive Knight lunged at them.

The Hive Knight was fast, but Ghost was faster. Using the Shade Cloak to dash out of the way, little Ghost ran as fast as they could. By now, the entire Hive knew the ruse and both soldiers and guards alike began to chase them down as well.

The denizens of the Hive seemed so much more aggressive this time around, chasing down the vessel as if their life depended on it. Even Hive Knight rode on top of one of the huge Hive Guardians to give chase.

Ghost continued to run all the way to the exit, even though they swore they heard someone shout,  _ "SSTOP!" _ But they didn't recognize the speaker, their accent strange and unknown, so they kept running all the way out of the Hive and onto the tramway.

As the tram slowly rolled into Deepnest, little Ghost took a moment to catch their breath, clutching their prize of honey.


End file.
